The Howling Shadows In The Night
by Born Rebelxoxo
Summary: Will Risika complete her mission to kill this mysterious man beast ir will she fall in love instead?


The Howling- Shadows in the night

Chapter One

The Beast as I had come to call it, was right behind me breathing down my neck just waiting for a reaction as it circled me but I refused to give in. I kept my breathing steady and waited. Staring straight ahead as The Beast came around and stood on its hind legs to face me, allowing me to get my first good look at the creature. Starting at its feet which were like paws but elongated with claws as long as human fingers, my gaze skimmed over the rest of The Beast's grey shaggy fur covered body and its hands much like its feet, twice the size of a human's hand but with the same sharp claws. My eyes came to rest on its own black soulless stare that held mine so tightly I couldn't look away from its wolfish features.

_We stood there in the middle of a clearing, the dark menacing forest surrounding us, for what seemed like hours. My blue gaze trapped in the expressionless pools of darkness and I don't know why but I couldn't break its hold. As we stood there in the waning sunlight something about The Beast started to change his face seemed to alter become less…..beast-ish. _

_The fur on its body disappeared, its hands became smaller more human sized as did its feet, its formerly dog like snout shrunk and became a face. A human face, a man's face. I took a step back, for the first time all day my heartbeat quickened my breathing picked up its pace to match my heart as I watched The Beast turn into the most beautiful man I had ever seen._

_Standing before me completely naked exposing his perfectly chiselled body that I couldn't stop my eyes from drinking in. When my eyes finally met his black gaze once more, I fell. All my free will was gone as I fell to my knees feeling the damp ground seep through my jeans. The beautiful man before me flicked his jet black hair and smirked bending down to put a hand under my chin._

_I recoiled from him, his icy touch shocking me out of my daze as his fingers brushed over my skin. I watched him get up fully aware that I was shamelessly gawking when his muscles flexed and bulged pulling his gorgeous form off his knees back to a position of power looking down on me. _

_I had no idea what I was thinking or if I was even thinking at all when I stood up and reached out to him. Just before my fingers could meet the cool contours of his cheek just as he had done to me, he changed, changed back to The Beast for which I had no name other than The Beast. A host of thoughts raced through my mind as I watched it…..him…..The Beast take off and disappear into the forest I was not looking forward stepping into again to get out of here. _

_What the bloody hell was that?!_

_Why couldn't I look away?_

_Why did I try and touch it?_

_My mind could not make sense of what just happened. I set out here to kill a beast and I ended up falling under the man-beasts spell instead. I had failed what I had set out to do so I guess now Im hunting._

_I shifted from my weak mortal form to that of a tiger. Stretching and clenching all the muscles in my legs and flicking my tail, it felt good to be so powerful once again. My second form is an enhanced version of a tiger, I still look orange and stripy but bigger and more muscular. I rolled my shoulders and lunged in the direction The Beast ran in, determined to find it and kill it. I hated the fact that I let myself get that weak from a single glance that shouldn't happen to me I'm immortal, I'm a shape shifter weakness is for mortals and their stupid sentiments of love and god damned feelings. Not for my kind we are hunters, trained to protect the earth plane from the very things their stupid sciences created. Hybrid breeds of human and animal or sometimes mixing breeds of animals trying to create some sort of super breed._

_The worst part is they don't even know they are doing it. Stupid ignorant humans just do things and mess with nature thinking there will be no consequences. That beast thing was one of these hybrids and it will not be one for much longer, I was out for blood but the longer I spend here among the humans the more I feel myself becoming like them._


End file.
